


Настроение цвета моря

by LucifaaIsCuteFightMe



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifaaIsCuteFightMe/pseuds/LucifaaIsCuteFightMe
Summary: Они собрались для вечера просмотра фильмов, которые они хотели посмотреть вместе или показать друг другу. Они никогда не назначают определённых дней недели или ежемесячных дат, просто собираются, когда в голову взбредёт. И, конечно, Белиал не смог отказаться и в этот раз. Это было бы… странно.
Relationships: Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 6





	Настроение цвета моря

Быть беспощадным к своим партнёрам совсем не обязательно. Не обязательно напоминать им каждый день, что они важны для вас более чем ваша собственная жизнь. Не так ли? Но Белиал не перестаёт вести себя, как довольный кот. Несколько раз за день он может прийти к Люцифа, который чаще всего пытается закончить дочитывать очередную статью, и начать проявлять свою огромную незатухающую любовь. Касаться губами светлой макушки, приобнимать за плечи. И время от времени тот может ответить взаимностью, вместо того, чтобы просто ждать, когда Белиала покинет его абнормальная тяга к физическому контакту. Потреплет его торчащие волосы, положит свою ладонь поверх его, совершит удовлетворительный кивок, когда их головы достаточно близки для того чтобы отдохнуть друг на друге. Но, всё-таки, чаще всего Люцифа не выглядит слишком счастливым, когда такое происходит. Телесный контакт по большей части чужд ему, он был сам по себе слишком долго. Это вряд ли уже можно исправить, только сгладить самые острые углы. Но все надежды Белиала витают вокруг того факта, что он считает, что может стать особенным в этом плане. Конечно, сам факт того, что Люцифа подпускает его к себе так близко уже само по себе чудо, но он хотел бы предложить ему куда больше.

Больше своего поразительного тела, от которого предыдущие партнёры редко осмеливались отказываться. Но они воспринимали секс как самую высшую точку в отношениях или их приятный постоянный бонус, становились слишком безотказными и напористыми со временем. Без сомнения одно упоминание таких отношений может заставить Люцифа начать морщить нос в отвращении. Что за идиоты? И каким идиотом в сравнении является Белиал, который с трудом может перестать придерживаться такого глупого мышления? После стольких неудачных и сомнительных отношений ему начинает казаться, что сейчас, в самом деле, делает что-то не так. Он так долго стремился за Люцифа, но в итоге остался без понятия, что его привлекло в нём – Белиале. Когда это случилось, он был слишком счастлив, что забыл спросить. Между ними, конечно, было несколько жарких поцелуев, но дальше этого не заходили ещё ни разу. Если его интересует не тело, то что? Разве в нём есть что-то хорошее? Конечно, он смешной с хорошо подвязанным языком, но разве этого достаточно? Для кого-то вроде Люцифа – определённо нет. Что такого он знает о нём самом, что, несмотря на его вечные оплошности и проделки, всё ещё с ним? Да и толку от его разговорных умений, если Белиал даже не знает, как аккуратно подойти к волнующей его теме, и поэтому он пытается бросать на своего парня кучу неопознанных сомнительных телесных сигналов? Белиал никогда не думал, что боялся неизвестности, но осознание этого начинало накатывать всё чаще. Он сыграл в «любовь» со многими людьми, разбил множество сердец и не подумал дважды ни разу, но теперь, когда он сам может оказаться в таком положении – необычайно нервничает. Что, если их отношения просто эксперимент для Люцифа? «Нет. Он бы никогда не поступил так со мной. Верно?». Белиал не думал, что у него есть сердце, и что оно такое трусливое рядом со своей любовью. Это ужасно. Что произойдёт, если Люцифа заметит это свозь его убедительную счастливую улыбку? «Неужели конец? Нет», – Белиал приободряет себя – «Всё будет хорошо. Это вряд ли что-то изменит». В своей жизни он не встречал человека более понимающего, чем Люцифа. Поэтому будет куда ужаснее узнать, что ответа на его вопрос «Почему?» нет. Что если сам Люцифа не знает, любит ли? В таком случае они определённо разойдутся. Для него нет ничего раздражительнее неосознанности.

Но что страшнее для Белиала? Одиночество и разбитое сердце или неизвестность, висящая над его шеей дамокловым мечом? Вопросы, как вода, заполняют его мысли, мешая свободно дышать, даруя назойливую головную боль. И в большинстве случаев, он перед ними бессилен.

Бывают дни, когда Белиал забывает об этом, но сегодня было не таким. Честно, оно казалось по тяжести таким, если бы все предыдущие подобные дни слились воедино. Как будто все незначительные волны в его сознании, наконец, объединились в одну волну-исполина. И её синие, почти чёрные, безжизненные воды утягивают его за собой, туда, откуда не вернуться, в кромешную темноту морских глубин, без воздуха и света. Леденящая вода вытягивает из него силы, но пока он ещё на плаву, с триумфальной улыбкой на лице смотрит на разбушевавшуюся стихию. Находясь сейчас на диване в доме своего парня, Белиал продолжает держать улыбку, хоть это умение, которым он пользуется всю свою жизнь, не покинуло его. И Люцифа всё ещё был здесь, его спаситель и его убийца.

Они собрались для вечера просмотра фильмов, которые они хотели посмотреть вместе или показать друг другу. Они никогда не назначают определённых дней недели или ежемесячных дат, просто собираются, когда в голову взбредёт. И, конечно, Белиал не смог отказаться и в этот раз. Это было бы… странно. У него не было причин не идти, и, более того, это прекрасный способ развеяться.

Сухой день с теплой погодой шел вразнобой с его настроением. А как бы ему хотелось, чтобы было так же, как в кино, где гроза символизирует разбитое и печальное внутреннее состояние персонажей, будто бы мир резонирует с их душами. Хотя отчасти и благодарен, потому что таким образом его поведение стало бы ещё очевиднее. Люцифа, сидящий рядом на диване с пультом в руках, вводил название открывающего фильма. И, казалось Белиалу, мужчина не подозревал о том, что творится в его голове. Благодаря этой мысли, он мог удерживать спокойствие хотя бы внешне. Список был давно согласован, а порядок Белиал всегда доверял Люцифа: хоть время от времени приходилось отвечать на разнообразные, не всегда прямо наводящие, вопросы, он не чувствовал ответственности за свои слова. Если пара начинала смотреть фильм ужасов посреди дня или же, наоборот, ближе к часу ночи – это не было большой разницей. Занавешенная комната просто становилась на полтона темнее, а освещения от экрана более чем хватало, чтобы видеть друг друга и закуски с шипучими напитками. Сегодня они у Люцифа, значит, содержание перекуса было на совести Белиала, но в таком состоянии из обычного списка смог вспомнить только о хлебных палочках. Любой был бы расстроен скудным выбором между пикантной и сладкой выпечкой, но Люцифа ни капли не возражал. Наверно, будь его воля, вообще бы отказался от пищи и начал питаться энергией космоса или чем-то подобным. 

– Передай острые, - говорит мужчина, одновременно с этим ненавязчиво оповещая о начале фильма. Вслед за переданным пакетом, Белиал получает кивок и протяжный хмыкающих звук, который означает «Спасибо». Люцифа нередко использует язык звуков и примитивных жестов, вместо обычного человеческого. На удивление, понять его было довольно просто, даже на первых порах, хотя тогда и приходилось сперва всматриваться в его выражение лица – бровей и глаз в особенности.

– Ага. Всегда пожалуйста, – потянулся за сладкими для себя в надежде занять рот и придерживаться тишины «правдоподобно». Он не самый тихий человек на любом сеансе и если решит помалкивать, это будет малость подозрительно. Может, поэтому они почти не ходят в кинотеатр. Но замена ему тоже довольно неплоха: раскована и даже более интимна.

– Что мы смотрим, кстати?

– Продолжение того, что было на прошлой неделе. Про одержимость демонами девственниц и детей, никто в деревне не выжил, и служитель церкви объявил охоту и всё подобное, – где-то между этих сухих строк можно было услышать нотки недовольства. Но это не первый и не последний раз, когда Белиал отвлекает его от фильма, так что Люцифа уже почти свыкся с этой идеей. Хотя иногда Белиал бывает расторопнее или наоборот медленнее и спрашивает не во время представления новой груды мяса, которая зовётся «главными героями».

– А-а. В конце прошлого фильма священник собирался предотвратить апокалипсис, да? Помню эту бородку. Так что, он действительно собрался это сделать? – если Люцифа продолжит проявлять к нему внимание, то, возможно, Белиалу и не придется тонуть, волна не накроет и отступит. Как он на это надеется. И эта надежда приподнимает ему настроение, пока ещё чуть-чуть, но в компании ему действительно становится легче. И Люцифа – лучшая возможная компания из всех. Ему нужно было позвонить, услышать его голос до того, как выйти из дома, может, так бы и захватил больше еды. Некоторые сцены в этом фильме определённо разожгут в нем аппетит, потому что в предыдущем такие точно были. Он подкрался к своему парню поближе, чтоб плечи соприкасались – контакт поможет ему избежать концентрирования на желудке или чём-либо ещё. Люцифа, не вздрогнув и даже расположившись более непринуждённо, облокотился, чтобы четче осознавать присутствие знакомого силуэта. И пока Белиал был рад заметить, что в его отсутствие мужчина не сбросил вес – одним волнением меньше – вместе с этим понимал, что прильнувшее тело оказалось немного холодноватым. 

– Думаешь, у демонов что-то получится?

– Честно? Нет, – этот наивный вопрос даже умудрился вызвать усмешку. Конечно, они сами названы в честь некоторых из них, но надеяться на хороший конец довольно абсурдно. Иронично или нет, но одна из немногих хороших вещей, что случилась в их жизнях – это их отношения, какими бы они ни были в данный момент.

– Даже если в этом фильме у них всё будет согласно плану, у них есть ещё несколько частей, чтобы всё испоганить. Добро всегда побеждает, знаешь.

– Фаа-сан, спойлеры! Как же мне смотреть после этого? – с наигранным разочарованием и возмущением, Белиал демонстративно прикрыл глаза и скрестил руки. Как будто ему нет дела до фильма, когда ему просто хочется… необходимо развеяться.

– О-ох, не ты ли постоянно стремишься получать удовольствие от «поездки»? Насладись видами, как ты это обычно делаешь, пока я не предсказал ещё несколько вещей.

Даже с закрытыми глазами, наблюдая только вспышки от экрана, Белиал знал, что Люцифа всё ещё улыбается, но более угрожающе. Его спокойный, иногда с издёвкой голос, приглушенные реакции, подобные свету в комнате, Белиалу хорошо известны. Даже малейшие переливы тона не могут остаться незамеченными. Восхитительно удовлетворительно, нет ничего лучше, чем вспомнить, сколько времени они на самом деле потратили друг на друга. И эти годы «тихой любви» не идут ни в какое сравнение с несколькими месяцами их «более близких» отношений, хоть и мало чем от них отличаются пока что. Они оба приняли разумное решение сделать этот переход плавным, медленным, незаметным. Дать друг другу привыкнуть, а не бросаться в самое пламя отношений, чтобы после обжечься и разбежаться. Никто из них не хотел рисковать.

Белиал открывает глаза и присоединяется к просмотру картины. Люцифа прав, он действительно хочет получить лучшее от этого вечера, конец которого кажется таким далеким и сомнительным событием. Примерно полчаса они сидят и уминают заветные хлебные палочки, сохраняя между собой комфортную немоту, заполняющуюся звуками фильма, который с открывающей сцены практически никуда не продвинулся. Чтобы отвлечься от уничтожения и без того скудных припасов, они начали перекидываться комментариями, смешными и не очень. Белиал был одержим странными решениями в дизайнах, а в частности: козлиной бородкой священника, которая чаще является комичной частью изображений демонов; Люцифа озвучивал несоответствия в информационном наполнении и глупости происходящего. Время в компании проходит незаметно. Полностью был поглощён первый фильм вместе с последними остатками их перекуса, который не отличился ничем особенным в сравнении с предыдущей частью. И начался следующий, который обещал показать то, чего ещё не видели ни в одном другом. Чистая ложь, но картинка определенно стала намного четче и ярче, а в окружении стали преобладать размашистые виды угасающей природы.

Как и обычно, с наступлением темноты комната не слишком изменилась, только чётче начала окрашиваться в цвета, что отбрасывает экран, на котором, наконец, заиграл апокалипсис. Кровавое море, распростёртое перед главным героем, высокое пунцовое небо, оранжевые и золотые облака, всё ещё тлеющие останки обгоревших зданий, иссохшая трава и бесцельно слоняющиеся рои насекомых. Всё выглядит прекрасно, зло побеждает и Белиал не может удержаться от того, чтобы не посмотреть на лицо Люцифа. Его глаза были прикованы к происходящему, в них отражались разрушения и, казалось, что он практически не моргает. В голове Белиала образовалась звенящая пустота, которая мешала ему перестать откровенно и самодовольно пялиться на своего парня. «И всё же, подходит ли ему красный?» – загадывает он с самой легкой улыбкой за последние несколько дней. Издаёт короткий, напоминающий нервный, смешок. Люцифа решает обратить внимание на своего партнёра, в глазах немой вопрос. На который Белиал отвечает самым влюблённым из его голосов:

– Наслаждаюсь видами.

Веки моментально прикрылись наполовину, абсолютно не впечатленные романтичным комментарием Белиала, и их обладатель продолжил изучать экран.

– Не важно. Он исчезнет через ближайшие пятнадцать минут. За пять минут до титров всё наладится.

Вещь известная про волны, но которую Белиал старательно игнорировал – они всегда возвращаются. И сейчас, когда ему было бы неплохо начать думать о том, чтобы вернуться домой, он начинает ощущать её грозное присутствие. До конца фильма осталось совсем недолго, исходя из слов Люцифа, и Белиал в панике начинает придумывать «план», как навязаться на ночь.

– Тогда, как насчёт небольшой паузы? И ты поделишься своими предсказаниями в развернутом виде? Потому что, по-моему, у них всё слажено, – его рука скользнула между диваном и спиной Люцифа, приобняв. Ожидаемо, но Люцифа поежился от дискомфорта, образовавшегося от дополнительного тесного контакта, хотя и не отпрянул.

– Я… забыл, что она существует. Секунду, – даже в темноте пульт нашелся быстро и вскоре картинка замерла. Для Белиала в данной ситуации это было сродни остановки времени, того, чего ему хотелось. Тяжело вздохнув, Люцифа начал свои объяснения.

Его практически монотонный, но живой и исключительный голос – лучший для изложения абсолютно любых вещей. Он был создан, чтобы наслаждаться им неспешно и невероятно долго. Повествование начинается с одной теории, которая растягивается благодаря поступающим вопросам. После, к небольшому удивлению, Люцифа переходит к следующей, примерно такой же по продолжительности, не без усилий самого слушателя, конечно. И, прислушиваясь к своему живому радио, Белиал, практически забывшись, позволил своей руке забрести под резинку трусов. Как раз в аккурат между концом и началом очередных заметок. Затянувшееся молчание Люцифа хоть и было лишь наполовину подозрительным для парня, но тишина натягивает его нервы слишком быстро, поэтому соизволил проявить больше настойчивости, предлагая продолжить разговор:

– Или?

– Или я сломаю тебе палец или два и досмотрю фильм, – то, что его голос не изменился и не дрогнул было жутковатой деталью его существования. Эта способность сохранять повседневный тон, обсуждая даже самые аморальные части бытия, которые не касаются конкретно их, Белиала поистине вместе с этим восхищала. Но задевая чувства Люцифа, которые тот проявляет весьма приглушенно, ты действительно рискуешь своими конечностями, поэтому, помешкав, мужчина всё-таки убрал руку с теплого местечка.

– Звучит сексуально, но давай не будем портить атмосферу моими криками агонии и калечить это чертовски привлекательное тело, которое ты любишь и ценишь, – стоило его прежнему состоянию лишь только мелькнуть на горизонте, как Белиал начал быть не столь осторожным и со словами. Эта попытка отшутиться получилась слишком неловкой даже по его стандартам. Уже на этом моменте, он понимал, что совершил ошибку, наведённую собственным утопающим разумом. Но всё, что от него требовалось – выглядеть самодовольным и уверенным. Это легко.

– Тело? Не смеши, – резко сказал с возмущением. И необъяснимый пузырь страха всколыхнулся в Белиале, пуская мурашки по широкой спине. Почувствовал, как начинают коченеть кончики пальцев. Но он постарается обыграть это в свою пользу, ему просто нужно продолжать.

– М? Нет? А я надеялся, что оно являлось решающим фактором в наших весьма плотских и горячих отношениях. За ним не так уж и просто уследить, – в глазах собеседника читалось явное: «Единственное, за чем тебе действительно сложно уследить, это за руками», но это настроение быстро сменилось на что-то, что Белиала в обычной ситуации только порадовало бы, но не в этот раз. Интерес, любопытство, будто бы Люцифа высматривает в его защите бреши, через которые можно ударить.

– Даже твои крики находятся в моем личном списке выше, чем, – пару секунд он пытался подобрать наиболее безобидный способ выразить свою мысль, – просто тело. Безусловно, оно… приятно для глаз и на ощупь, ты проделываешь невообразимое количество работы для этого, я могу уважать твой труд, но оно не занимает ни одно из призовых мест.

– И что же привлекает тебя? Если не возражаешь… – чтобы его любовь никуда не сбежал из-за неловких вопросов и перестал рассматривать его «так», Белиал водрузил это самое нежеланное тело ему на колени, расположив руки по бокам от белобрысой головы на спинке мягкого дивана. Конечно, он знает, что красив, ухожен, подтянут, и всё это не только ради комплиментов и внимания, которые получает благодаря этим качествам. Он нравится себе внешне и… это пока единственный способ для него проявлять любовь к себе без участия посторонних. Так что занимался бы этим, даже не будь в его жизни Люцифа. Хотя и должен признать, что проявлять любовь, даже липовую, к кому-то ещё всегда было более увлекательным и простым занятием. Глаза Люцифа забегали по комнате, в поисках отступления, но вряд ли нашли что-то подходящее. Нехотя, он вздохнул, полностью смирившись с ситуацией и назойливым, увесистым элементом. Но, что хуже, Белиал вновь почувствовал себя на прицеле. Похоже, попытаться избавиться от проблемы, но только больше её усугубить – это его конёк. И пути назад нет.

– Хнх… К примеру, – начал загадочно и вдумчиво, безынтересно рассматривая складки на одежде своего парня. Похоже, определившись со словами, Люцифа отвернул ворот его, расстёгнутой почти до половины, рубашки и дал руке спокойно сползти вниз. Едва коснулся кончиками пальцев середины груди, будто бы Белиал самая хрупкая вещь на планете и расколется, если надавить на него немного сильнее, ощутимее. И поднял на него ослепляющие голубые глаза, взгляд которых без капли сомнения, беспощадно устремился прямо в притупленные алые глаза Белиала. Будто бы хотел наказать за причинённые неудобства. Завершил Люцифа свой образ робкой полуулыбкой, вид которой в памяти Белиала казался туманным и нереалистичным, и начал проговаривать заветные слова, пропитанные спасительным ядом:

– Твоё огромное, глупое, уродливое, кровоточащее сердце. Твоя мерзкая, гнилая душонка.

Растягивая паузы, которые Люцифа делал перед каждым не слишком уж лестным и поэтичным прилагательным, он закончил на воодушевляющей, нежной ноте. Точнее, она должна была быть таковой, но Белиалу она нанесла чуть ли не физическую боль. «От любви до ненависти один шаг» – так это говорится, верно? Но тут ему казалось, что эти две вещи идут бок о бок, заставляя любовь сиять ярче, дольше, делая её абсолютно невыносимой. Потому что сейчас он ненавидит то, что Люцифа может видеть и говорить грубую правду с абсолютно прямым лицом, и любит до безумия. Они вроде бы не смотрели романтическую мелодраму ни на одном из их сеансов. И человек перед ним не из тех, кто даже рассматривал бы такой жанр для личного просмотра. Но Люцифа говорит о такой смешной, глупой вещи. И говорит совершенно серьёзно, что делает это ещё хуже. Белиал пытается улыбнуться или засмеяться, но уголки губ отказываются подниматься. Он пытается несколько раз, и с каждым таким неудачным разом начинает выглядеть всё более растерянным. Вещь, которую он ненавидит в себе, была одной из тех, которая привлекла Люцифа. Он хочет отшутиться, но горло отказывается выпускать воздух из лёгких, а губы двигаться.

Тогда он хочет сказать: «Возьми меня прямо здесь».

Хочет сказать: «Я люблю тебя».

Но слышит только собственные глотающие, булькающие влажные звуки, что покидают его горло. Звуки даже ещё более раздражительные и бесстыдные, чем те, которые он издаёт во время секса. Всхлипы, хрипы, которые слышит впервые, но уже ненавидит их. Могут они прекратиться?

Сильнее и сильнее темнота, холод проклятой воды начинают накрывать его. Он проигрывает.

Он осознаёт, что ломается. Тонет.

Белиал чувствует, как слёзы скатываются по щекам – его чёртовая ледяная солёная вода, которую он накапливал и сдерживал уже непростительно долгое время. Он выливает её на своего мужчину, уткнувшись в родное плечо, обхватывая и цепляясь руками за него, как за единственную вещь, которая не даст ему исчезнуть в темноте. Но сильная дрожь, содрогающая его тело в резких конвульсиях, не покидает, холод овладевает каждой маленькой клеткой. Белиал думал, что забыл, каково плакать, думал, что он сильнее этого. Но сейчас он слаб, как никогда прежде. Слабое отвратительное безобразие, которым, он думал, никогда не будет для Люцифа, которым он с абсолютной уверенностью является сейчас. Он напуган. Без единственной разумной причины. Люцифа не должен был ощутить на себе удар этой волны, что начала расти ещё задолго до того, как он появился в жизни Белиала. К нему наконец пришло осознание этой маленькой, но важной детали. Но, не смотря на это, не мог заставить себя остановиться.

Молчаливый спаситель спустя несколько минут вздыхает с большим облегчением, его напряженное тело расслабляется в трясущихся руках партнёра. Это тело, которое обычно Белиалу кажется наполненным прохладой, сейчас ощущалось так, будто он обнимает огонь во плоти. Он обжигает, но его не хочется отпускать, даже если это причиняет боль. Неуверенный поначалу Люцифа, пересилил свое удивление и собрался принять участие в этой поразительной агонии, просто наблюдать это выше его сил. Для него это было так же неожиданно, как и для Белиала, но не может сказать, что произошло что-то ужасное и непоправимое. Приобнимает его за плечи, чтобы укротить дрожь, аккуратно приглаживает и перебирает торчащие пряди на темном затылке, пропуская через них свои тонкие пальцы. В один момент Белиал чувствует щеку Люцифа на изгибе шеи, его спокойное глубокое дыхание, и самостоятельно пытается подстраиваться под чарующий ритм. И позволил себе не беспокоиться о слезах, пролить их все, если придётся. Бояться уже бессмысленно.

Слёзы текли, а сознание начинало понемногу проясняться. Казалось, его способности к мышлению возвращались, ярче и чище, чем раньше. Первые же мысли он спешит посветить Люцифа. Может ли быть, что он замечал, что что-то не так? Понял ли это по крохотным, едва заметным в воображении Белиала, изменениям? «Конечно же, заметил. Почему я вообще пытался обдурить эти очаровательные, наблюдательные глаза?». Видел ли он эту волну тоже, боялся ли? Наверняка. Но если бы Люцифа спросил об этом в лоб – навряд ли получил бы прямой и честный ответ. Как и Белиал, он сам по большей части пребывал в неизвестности, выжидал, высматривал. Без понятия, что искать, на какие выводы надеяться и насколько серьёзны причины изменений. Белиал думал, что он один в этом огромном море, сотканном из его страха и молчания, сокрытия, но он был не один с того самого дня, как Люцифа впервые прорубил свой путь в беспорядок в его душе. Заглянул из интереса, раздражения и любопытства, чтобы оставить в его душе неисправимый след на всю оставшуюся жизнь. К счастью, у Люцифа много терпения для тех, кто, по его мнению, заслуживает, тех, кто его интересует по каким-то изощрённым причинам. Он всегда дождётся шанса ударить снова и копнуть глубже в самый непредсказуемый, но подходящий момент, всегда готов беспощадно последовать зловещему импульсу. Самозабвенно пожнёт плоды собственных действий, пополнит «библиотеку знаний». И его искреннее признание в том, что он влюблён в это безобразное море, оказалось самым грозным оружием.

– Мне очень жаль, – первые слова, что покидают его губы. Дыхание всё ещё прерывистое, но он постарался проговорить это как можно чётче. Он был глуп. И Люцифа, конечно же, знает об этом, извинения довольно бесполезны. Но Белиалу нужно, чтобы это было услышано. 

– Ты не попадёшь домой сегодня. Нравится ли тебе, как звучит эта идея? – тон немного вызывающий, грубоватый, но заботу в его словах невозможно не заметить.

– А расскажешь больше милых вещей обо мне? – нехотя, Белиал отпускает своего любимого, всё-таки тот никуда не исчезнет. Они пережили волну, от которой он сам пытался бежать с начала более чем компанейских отношений. Неподдельное спокойствие наполняет не только дурную голову, но и всё тело, будто на море наступил абсолютный штиль. Белиал выпрямляется наконец создавая пространство между ними, смотрит на своего спасителя, который борется с сильным желанием закатить глаза, и на огромное мокрое пятно на его потянутой домашней футболке.

– Чтобы создать для тебя оправдание, и ты мог продолжить плакать? Нет, – быстрый, импульсивный ответ с налётом шутки, Люцифа точно не чувствует себя комфортно от такого положения. Он всегда был хорошим слушателем, но роль жилетки для рыданий испытал всё-таки впервые. С небольшой паузой следует что-то более сознательное:

– Возьми перерыв и позже мы, возможно, обсудим это ещё раз, – возникшее пугающее, но тихое удовлетворение звучало невероятно аппетитно в понимании Белиала. Люцифа был рад узнать, что произошло, разгадать очередную загадку одной изощренной фразой, попавшей прямиком в цель. Ухмылка его казалась отчасти жестокой и коварной, благодаря нахмуренным бровям и прямому незатуманенному взгляду. Он был заинтересован в том, какой эффект произведут оставшиеся «причины любви», что поднимут с таинственных глубин, но соизволил придержать их для будущего, в случае очередной такой ситуации. Лицо быстро приобрело более простое деловитое выражение, когда принялся с осторожностью помогать Белиалу утирать редко скатывающиеся с ресниц крупные капли, которые уже подходят к концу. 

Белиал расплывается в привычной улыбке и задает самый важный для остатка вечера вопрос:

– И где я буду спать?

– На диване, – будто бы ответ не мог быть более очевидным, он кивает, указывая на упомянутый предмет мебели. Белиал понимает намёк и старается не перевернуться, пока возвращается на своё «положенное» место. Надеется, что ноги Люцифа будут в порядке. Конечно, далеко не первый раз, когда он сидел у парня на бедрах, и всё было более чем нормально, но этот был каким-то особенным, Белиалу казалось, что он весил больше обычного, просто потому что позволил себе расслабиться. Но на самом деле это мало что меняло. Находясь коленом на диване и стопой на полу, Белиал понял, что теряет равновесие. Люцифа только и оставалось, что подцепить его за петли в джинсах и уронить рядом с собой. В противном случае Белиал мог узнать, сломал бы он кофейный столик своим весом, и пережила бы такое падение его спина. Пока волновался за чужие конечности, оказалось, что у самого Белиала те двигались хуже, чем после оргазма, кто знал, что рыдания в сомнительных позах так изнуряют. С минуту они находятся в положении близком друг к другу, но Люцифа никак не пользуется им, возвращается к своему прежнему, будто ничего и не произошло. Конечно, очень в его стиле, но от глаз Белиала не скроется мешканье. Готов поклясться, что в голове у Люцифа всё же проскочила мысль о том, чтобы расслабиться и прилечь поверх спасённого им идиота. Он, в каком-то смысле, тоже устал.

– Не думаю, что задержусь тут надолго. Потому что, кажется, утром мы всегда просыпаемся в одной кровати, – его полулежащее положение и занемевшие ноги никак не повлияли на его возродившееся игривое настроение.

– Я знаю. Просто хочу немного личного пространства, перед тем как ты притащишь свою тушу в мою комнату, потому что мой «холодильник сильно шумит». 

– В свою защиту: он действительно шумит, – Белиал поспешил принять целомудренную позу, чтобы показать, что он серьёзен в своём заявлении. Люцифа лишь нахмурился и смерил его недобрым прищуром. Казалось бы, они встречаются и ему не так уж нужно это оправдание, но оно уже вошло в привычку. Да и надо же как-то сглаживать гнев несправедливо разбуженного парня.

– Я думаю, что ты просто одинок и боишься спать один, – отвечает в повседневной манере и отворачивается к экрану. Как будто эта констатация факта ничего не значит для него, что, безусловно, не так. Часто Люцифа, которого Белиал без иронии называет самым умным человеком в мире, без понятия как «правильно» проявлять эмоции. Поэтому просто старается не заниматься таким извращением, если может. Люцифа никогда не жаловался на своё одиночество, наверняка считает, что оно позволило ему остаться самим собой, но, помимо этого, оно явно не привнесло в его жизнь много хороших событий.

– А у тебя всегда есть местечко для меня. Может быть, ты рад видеть, что я рядом с тобой?

Люцифа ничего не ответил, нащупав пульт неподалёку и нужные кнопки, вернулся к досмотру последних минут кино. Белиал последовал примеру, хотя глаза и заметно пекло, а веки было всё тяжелее держать открытыми. Концовка оказалась печальной, следующей одному из изложенных предсказаний, от апокалипсиса не осталось и следа. Но это было уже совершенно не важно, кое-что более серьёзное произошло в этот незатейливый вечер. Подметив состояние Белиала – частое моргание и склонённое положение головы – Люцифа предложил оставить остальные фильмы на следующий раз, поужинать и пойти спать. Оставалось только следовать его заманчивым указаниям.

И в самом деле, вопрос не нуждался в ежесекундном ответе. Увидеть две подушки на кровати в темноте ночи, нарушаемой светом уличных фонарей, оказалось более чем достаточно, чтобы заставить его сердце дрогнуть, счастливо всколыхнув мирное море.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение! <3  
> Буду очень рада кудосам и комментариям.


End file.
